DESTINY
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: KARENA DARI AWAL KITA BERTEMU DAN SAMPAI SELAMANYAPUN KAU ADALAH... TAKDIRKU... ZHOURY/BL/DLDR/NO EYD/NO BASH/HAPPY READING/Efek galo lagu Destiny ama efek galo HenHae vid -"


**DESTINY**

**AUTHOR : **HAN YEON RI A.K.A MONICAZHOURY

**RATED : **T

**PAIRING : **ZHOURY SLIGHT CRACK COUPLES OF SJM

**GENRE : **ROMANCE AND DRAMA, A LITTLE HURT

**DISCLAIMER : **SEMUA PEMERAN MILIK TUHAN YME DAN ZHOURY SALING MEMILIKI

**SUMMARY : **KARENA DARI AWAL KITA BERTEMU DAN SAMPAI SELAMANYAPUN KAU ADALAH... TAKDIRKU...

**WARNING : **DLDR! BOYSLOVE! BOYxBOY! YAOI! NO EYD! NO BASH!

HAPPY READING

Author PoV

Super Junior M baru saja melakukan comeback mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang menghadiri sebuah talk show yang membahas album baru mereka yaitu BREAK DOWN. Terlihat wajah dari para member SJM –minus Eunhyuk- terus tersenyum ke arah fans sambil tetap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari sang MC.

"Yah, mari kita bertanya kepada Henry sekarang... bagaimana pendapatmu tentang skinship Henry?" tanya sang MC. Henry terlihat sangat tak menikmati pertanyaan itu. Karena jika disuruh menunjukkan skinship, hanya ada 2 orang di kanan dan kirinya. Zhoumi atau Donghae. Dan dia punya alasan kuat untuk tak berskinship dengan Zhoumi.

"Menurutku, di luar negri, sesama namja bergandengan itu adalah hal tabu. Jadi pertama kali aku dipeluk oleh para gege, aku merasa tak suka. Yah tapi sekarang sudah biasa sih, hehhee..." Henry menjawab dengan jujur.

"Jadi sekarang Henry akan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya terhadap salah satu hyungnya melalui skinship! Give applause!" kata sang MC diikuti teriakan fans.

'Duh, bagaimana ini? Pesan manager adalah cium Donghai ge, tapi hatiku berkata cium Mimi ge. ARGGHH! Aku akan menyesal setelah ini!' batin Henry.

"Bagaimana ini gege?" tanya Henry kepada Zhoumi pelan. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum miris. "Lakukanlah..." sambil menepuk bahu Henry-NYA itu. Ia pun kembali ke posisi awal.

"Yi..." Henry menutup wajahnya.

"Er..." Henry menutup matanya.

"San!"

'Chu~'

"KYAAAAAA" fans berteriak. Donghae terlihat berwajah datar setelah itu. Mungkin dia kesal?

'Mwo?! Hampir saja! Aku akan mencium pipi Donghai ge tapi kenapa dia berbalik arah?! Aish... hampir saja terkena bibirnya. Aku akan dibunuh Yin He ge setelah ini TT_TT'

Tanpa tau hati seorang Zhoumi sudah hancur lebur melihat hal itu.

_ZHOURY_

dorm

"Waahhh lelah sekali..." kata Ryeowook lalu memasuki kamarnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun demikian. Sedangkan Siwon sudah lebih awal masuk ke kamarnya. Biasanya untuk berdoa. Tersisa Donghae, Henry, dan Zhoumi.

"Donghai ge... Dui bu qi... aku benar-benar tak menyangka tadi itu..."

"Sudahlah Henry... itu perintah manager. Lagipula Eunhyuk pasti akan mengerti. Kuharap EunHae shipper tak akan berkurang setelah ini... hahhhh..." Donghae pun memasuki kamarnya untuk menjelaskan kepada Eunhyuk yang sudah pasti mengacaukan dorm Korea.

Tersisa Zhoumi dan Henry...

"Ayo kita tid-"

"Gege! Dui bu qi! Dui bu qi! Huweee..." Henry menangis sangat keras dan segera memeluk Zhoumi erat. Zhoumi hanya maklum. Henry selama ini tak pernah mendapat couple selain dirinya dan Ryeowook. Henwook moment pun tak pernah seintim ini. Tak seperti dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Henry... ini hanya perintah manager... anggaplah ini hal yang biasa... seperti dulu kau dan Li Xu serta aku dan Kui Xian. Kenapa kau jadi begini?" Kau bertanya kenapa begini Zhoumi? Jelas-jelas namjaMU itu hampir mencium orang lain!

"Tidak! Gege harus menghukumku! Aku tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku salah besar!" teriak Henry keras membuat semua orang di dorm itu keluar kamar. Ryeowook dengan wajah ngantuk, KyuMin yang memasang wajah khawatir, Siwon dengan masih membawa alkitab, dan Donghae yang membawa iPhonenya.

"Henry-ah..." panggil Ryeowook kepadanya tapi Henry tetap mendekap Zhoumi sambil menangis. Ia sadar penuh Henry masih terlalu shock dengan hal ini.

"Henry... sudahlah..." Zhoumi membujuk. Tapi sang Henry tetap tak bergeming.

"Henry ah..." kali ini Donghae yang mendekatinya. "JAUHI AKU DONGHAI GE! Hiks..." Tiba-tiba Henry membentak Donghae tanpa sadar kalau iPhone Donghae masih terhubung kepada Eunhyuk. Donghae mengrenyit heran. Tak biasanya Henry membentak dirinya.

"Henry ah... ini Eunhyuk ge..." terdengar suara sambungan telepon disana. Donghae sengaja menekan tombol loudspeaker agar Eunhyuk dan Henry bisa bicara.

"Eunhyuk ge jangan bunuh aku... dui bu qi! Dui bu qi! Aku tak mencintai Donghai ge sungguh!" Henry meraih iPhone Donghae dan mulai bicara.

"Tenanglah Henry ah... aku tak apa... aku sudah biasa dengan skinship aneh seperti itu. Soal Donghae, maafkan dia. Jangan berteriak kepadanya lagi ne?" Eunhyuk menasihati dengan bahasa Korea yang dianggap mudah dimengerti Henry.

"Ne gege... Dui bu qi..." kata Henry pelan. "Nah sekarang... Mimi, jaga Mochimu dengan baik ya... dan jangan sampai dorm porak poranda seperti kamarku hehehe... annyeong," kata Eunhyuk memutus sambungan telepon. Kembali hening...

"Sudah, sudah... kalian berdua masuklah kamar! Bicarakan disana!" tegas Donghae lalu KyuMinWookWonHae kembali masuk kamar meninggalkan ZhouRy di ruang tengah.

"Gege dui bu qi..." kata Henry memeluk Zhoumi lagi. Tapi kali ini ia tak menangis.

"Sudahlah Mochi... tak usah meminta maaf lagi... lebih baik kau ganti kata maaf itu denga kata 'Wo ai ni' hehehe," kata Zhoumi lalu memeluk Henry.

"Kalau begitu... Gege WO AI NI YONG YUAN LE!" seru Henry menatap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

"Wo ye ai ni Henry ah..." kata Zhoumi melepas pelukannya.

"Wo ai ni gege wo ai ni..." Henry mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun meraih tengkuk Henry dan menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Henry lalu kedua pipi Henry, dan terakhir mereka memejamkan mata dan kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

"Wo ai ni gege..." kata Henry setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Wo ye ai ni..." kata Zhoumi. "Because you are my destiny and it will never changes..."

_yu shang ni de ming xian du peng dao zhen ai de yi shun jian  
liang ge ren de ming yun xian liang tiao lu you le yi yang zhong dian  
bie de feng jing zai mei bu liu lian  
ni shi wo zui ming mei si yue tian  
hui yi de mei duan sui pian  
zuo cheng ai de shu qian _(Super Junior M-Destiny)

Henry memejamkan matanya mendengar suara Zhoumi. Ia selalu menyukai saat Zhoumi menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Terdengar sangat menyejukkan hati.

"Wi ai ni Henry Lau..."

"Wo ai ni Zhou Mi ge..."

"Jadi... bolehkan aku minta ke manager, aku ingin Zhoury skinship seperti dulu lagi..." Henry memeluk Zhoumi manja. Sedangkan Zhoumi? Ya senang-senang saja...

"Boleh-boleh saja... aku akan sangat setuju hehehe..." Zhoumi nyengir.

"Lalu apa gege berniat memberiku hukuman?" tanya Henry polos.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau MochiKU ini, kita akan hukuman 20 ronde! Hahaha..." Zhoumi langsung menggotong HenryNYA ke kamar. Sedangkan Henry...

"AAAA Tidaakkk gege pervert!"

_ZHOURY_

_Meeting your string of destiny, that split second where I experienced real love  
The strings of destiny of two people, two roads leading to the same end point  
other sights leave no memories  
You are my most beautiful April day  
Every fragment of memories  
Made into the bookmarks of love_

_Meeting your string of fate, heaven means being right by your side  
The strings of fate of two people; Happiness is held in the spaces between interlocked fingers  
Through eyecontact there is no need for words  
There is only a need to look towards the other to hear  
A soundless harmony  
Performing forever and never changing  
Every day that I love you_

Karena kau adalah takdirku selamanya, tak akan ada orang lain untukku. Meski semua orang mengira aku bersama orang lain, tapi cukup kita yang tahu, bahwa aku hanya milikmu – Henry

Karena kau adalah takdirku selamanya, tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas. Kau akan tetap disisiku dan akan tetap sama. Sejak kita bertemu, sampai selamanya – Zhou Mi

Kau ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku – ZhouRy

THE END

Satu lagi oneshoot maksa dari saya hehehe... mian kalo ga memuaskan, tapi saya lagi bosen dan pengen ngegalo liat video HenHae -_- semoga Henry ga mati ditangan Kunyukkie xD


End file.
